A Friendship of the Legends
by Tears2AngelicEyes
Summary: Clark goes to Lex's to do a report and leaves sans virginity with a nifty new birthday gift. *SLASH* The title and stuff in the doc. is wonky...all in one paragraph...


Title: A Friendship of the Legends Author: Elaine Feedback: PLEASE?! LoL I'm desperate. Pairing: Clark/Lex Rating: PG-13/Rish Status: Complete Archive: Ask, and I'll be eternally grateful ( Email: evulkitybabe182@aol.com Disclaimer: I WISH! Haha. No. The delicious boys don't belong to me.I'm borrowing them ^_^ and making them do naughty things, but they'll return, erm, tired. Summary: Clark goes to Lex's to do a report and leaves sans virginity with a nifty new birthday gift. Author's Notes: Ahem. I plan to submit this to the Clex Fuh-Q Fest that Kardasi runs, but I keep on forgetting.eep! Anyways, have fun and please review!  
  
18 year old Clark Kent woke up way too early, since the sun wasn't even coming in his window. He groaned and shifted on his pillow. His.living, breathing pillow.  
His eyes shot open and he looked up to see Lex sleeping peacefully.  
"Lex?" he squeaked.  
The bald man opened his eyes, "Hey. Happy birthday, Clark."  
"What time is it?" Clark asked.  
Lex reached over and got his alarm clock, "8. Thank God I called your parents after you drifted off and told them that you were staying here."  
"And they were okay with that?" the teenager said, looking incredulous.  
Lex chuckled, "Yeah. Good thing, too, because we had a pretty long night last night."  
"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" he said, smiling, then he shook himself. "Wait, Lex, can we talk about this?"  
"Yes, of course," Lex said, bending forward and kissing Clark. "I already told you, Clark.I'm not making this short-term."  
Clark swallowed and remembered.everything.  
  
**NIGHT BEFORE**  
  
Clark and Lex had been talking about some history essay on 'Best Friends of the Past' and had made up a whole list, some of them from old sitcoms.  
"I have one for you," Lex said, writing two names down.  
"'Alexander the Great and Hephaestion'?" Clark said. "Who's Hephaestion?"  
  
"One of Alexander's captains," Lex said. "His absolute best friend. You know, Hephaestion was by his side when he died."  
"Didn't he have a son, though?" Clark asked.  
"Several. As well as many wives, but they were all over the empire. Hephaestion was his best friend," Lex said. "Best friend and lover."  
Clark looked up from his paper, "Lover?!"  
"Clark, please tell me you know about the old customs," Lex said.  
"Sorry. They never told us that one of the best world leaders to date was gay," he said.  
Lex rolled his eyes, "No, Clark, he was not gay. It was customary for one man, especially in the military, to find close friendships in their groups. To insure loyalty, they'd sometimes sleep with each other."  
"Don't they still do that?"  
"Doesn't mean it's very legal," he said. "Best friends become lovers all the time, Clark."  
"Even in Smallville?"  
"Somewhere along the line, probably," the older man said.  
The blue eyes were trained on his face now and Lex knew what they were asking and kissed him.  
  
**PRESENT DAY**  
  
"Clark?" Lex said. "Clark? You okay?"  
Clark looked over at the bald man, "Uh, yeah. I guess I was just a little shocked. I mean, it's not every day that you lose your virginity to your best friend.oh my God, aren't there sodomy laws?"  
"Clark, try living in Metropolis and see if anyone there cares. You did not tell me you were a virgin, Clark."  
"Everyone knows. It's common knowledge that Clark Kent is-was-a virgin."  
Lex groaned and lay back, "Your dad is going to kill me. My dad is going to kill me."  
"They'll hate me, too, you know," Clark said softly.  
"Oh, that's a laugh. Jonathan Kent's only son and the son of the woman my dad has a crush on."  
"It doesn't matter if--crush? What crush?"  
"Ever since before she's worked for him, my father has felt something for your mother. I walked in on them when he was about to come onto her in my office."  
Clark shuddered, "That's wrong on so many different levels."  
"Don't change the subject. You never, at any point in time last night, told me you were a virgin."  
The younger boy blushed, "I was kinda busy, Lex.it's not like I could've said it when."  
The grey eyes softened, "I know."  
The bald man kissed Clark again and the younger boy relaxed against his lips.  
"Lex." he said, breaking the kiss. "Are you sure you won't leave me?"  
"I'll call you Hephaestion just to prove a point," Lex said with a grin.  
Clark rolled his eyes, "Alexander the Great died when he was 30."  
"33."  
"Whatever. He still died."  
"But he didn't have a gorgeous alien to save his life from every mutant that came around," the bald man whispered against his lips.  
"Somehow, because I told you I was an alien, I think that'll make my parents more angry," the raven-haired boy said before Lex rolled them over.  
"Now, can I give you your first present?" Lex asked.  
"Sure," Clark said eagerly, Lex chuckled.  
"No, not that. That's the next one. Here."  
He reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a package in purple foil wrapping. Clark laughed.  
"Why am I not surprised?" he said, Lex shrugged. "Can I open it?"  
"No, you have to wait for your next birthday.of course you can open it."  
Clark grinned and took off the wrapping and found a small wooden box with carvings all over it.  
"Open it, you brat," Lex teased.  
Clark found the catch and it creaked open. Inside was a necklace. It was a white gold chain and it had a blue jewel on it with the smallest gold stars floating around inside.  
"Lex.it's beautiful," he breathed.  
"Don't worry, I made sure that the stone was not meteorite," Lex said, Clark smiled and Lex put it on him.  
It made his skin glow when the light hit it and Lex smiled fondly.  
"Now, you have another present, I believe," he said, kissing him.  
Clark smiled and lay back and figured that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't the worst thing in the world that he and Lex were together like this.  
  
EPILOUGE  
  
"Mr. Kent, what is this last one?" his teacher asked him, thrusting his paper in his face and pointing to the final paragraph.  
"The most famous of all friendships, Mr. Perry," Clark said, blinking up at him. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor? They're legends."  
"Very sentimental, but-"  
"It's likeness with that of Alexander and Hephaestion is uncanny," he said, quoting Lex and even giving him that half smile, half smirk.  
He chuckled, "Oh no, Mr. Kent, that particular friendship is entirely different."  
"I wouldn't be so sure," Clark whispered as he walked to another student to reprimand.  
He pulled out the necklace and clutched the stone gently.  
"We're exactly the same."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Eh, not my best, but not my worst. Review! 


End file.
